(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel therapeutic form of spray dried acetaminophen having a neutral taste which can be formulated into for example, fast dissolving dosage forms as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,305,502 and 4,371,516. More specifically this invention relates to a taste neutral spray dried powder formed by spray drying a suspension of acetaminophen in a solution of a copolymer, cationic in character, based on dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate and neutral methacrylic acid esters having a mean molecular weight of 150,000. By taste-neutral it is meant that the powder has essentially no taste and is not sweet nor bitter.